True Love
by oTaKuaNgEl
Summary: Hello! Tootsie is back. Yes you people might think my fics are stupid but just bare with them. Oh yeah I've become a Malon/Link writer and Zelda/Link writer. No way to described this but all I culd say this is a Malon/Link fic.


**********************************  
I'm back again with another name.  
Yes it's the amazing tootsie!   
Well, I wouldn't call my self tootsie  
cause I suck at writing. Oh yeah  
if you don't know who I am, it's me  
tootsie the ten year old. Read my fic and review!  
*********************************  
Oh yes now I am a Malon/Link and Zelda/Link writer.  
  
I sat by of Lake Hylia looking up at the blue sky. Feeling the wind blow  
softly past me. At the age of 17 I still feel my love, Zelda. Just thinking about her  
would almost make me burst out tears. Me as a hero, and her as princess we're  
suppose to marry each other. Even though I still feel her, I feel the swords   
stabbed into her back. An image of Ganondorf throwing swords at Zelda popped  
into my head. I hit myself in the head. Why wasn't I there to save her on time? It's  
all my fault! Now I'll never see her again! She was the one.  
  
If I wasn't so weak and got hit that I couldn't save Zelda she would be   
sitting besides me. With a name Zelda Heroc. Married to me, happily ever! But   
now she's above me, wathcing over me as Ganondorf was put back into a  
stronger Evil Realm that can't be possible to get out of. Loud steps stomped   
behind me. "Hiya Link!" A voice came from behind me. I turned around seeing a  
good friend of mine Malone. ''Hey." I said sadly turning away. "I'm sorry about  
the stuff about Zelda." She sat besides me.   
  
"It's hard. When I was in love with her." I said looking at my reflection  
and imaganing Zelda next to me. "I know how it feels." She put her hand on my  
shoulders. "Look, I don't want to talk about it." My heart felt sunk. "You need to   
talk about it with someone. Or life will be miserable." Malone got up. "I guess  
I'm not the person. Well bye." She walked away. I gave a quick thought of maybe  
she could be the only one to make contact with. "Wait!" I got up and turned   
around. "Yeah?" Malone asked. "Maybe I should talk about it."  
  
"Okay then. " I sat down and she sat down next to me. "Everything is  
so odd missing Zelda around." Malone turned looked at me in a mysterious way.  
"It must be hard missing your deep love. I feel that way too . But only in a   
different situation." A tear came out of my eye. "Really?" I asked Malone and   
gave a nod. "Well, I guess you know how I feel." She smiled. "Of course Link!"  
  
We talked for hours and hours. We laughed and cried together. I've  
never talked with someone so deeply except Zelda. "Oh, what a beautiful sunset!"  
Malone exclaimed. As we looked at the sun touch the lake. "I know, isn't it."   
The sun went down lower and lower. "I guess we should go." I sat up and gave  
her a hand up. "I've never had such a happy time." Malone told me. "Neither had  
I...except Zelda maybe.May I walk you home?"   
  
"Sure." I took her hand. She smiled back at me. "That was such a quick  
day!" I complained. "That's because we had a great time." I nodded. We walked  
to Lon Lon Ranch. "Thanx for such the great time Link." We stopped walking.   
"Yeah, thanx for comforting me. I feel like we are soulmates." I gave a chuckled  
laugh. "So do I. Bye. C'ya tommorow." She walked away.   
  
As I walked home alone a wierd feeling came to me. I think I'm in love  
with her. I said to myself. It's like I never noticed her beautiful red hair and   
such blue eyes. I've never felt like this except with only Zelda. But now I think  
I'm in love. As I climbed my ladder and entered my house I threw myself onto  
my bed. I love you Malone. My eyes closed slowly.  
  
The next morning I put on my best tunic on and ran out the door as  
the sun descended upon the world. I ran at my full speed heading to Lon Lon  
Ranch. Malone walked out of the ranch. With my heart panting harder than a   
hammer hitting a nail she greeted me. "Hey Link!" I breathed hard hardly talking.  
"I....I...." I couldn't talk. "Link, calm down. Take a deep breath." I did what she said  
and my heart felt better. "What is it now?" She asked me with her deep blue eyes.  
"It's hard to say. My cheeks turned pale." "You could tell me anything." Malone  
gave me a cheery look.  
  
"It's....it's....I..." My words were all choked up. "Yeeeeeees...."  
"I think I'm in love with you just as I was with Zelda." My words zoomed  
though the air. She gave a wierd looking expression. "I think I love you too  
Link." We embraced each other closing our eyes as our faces became closer  
and closer to each other. Our lips touched lip to lip. Embracing each other  
tightly with our lips smudged together we let go. " I love you SO much!"   
Malone's lips fell upon mine once again.  
  
Um, maybe chapter 2 is coming. Hopefully that was okay. Even though my  
words weren't creative. I hope you liked it.   
  



End file.
